


Class of O8

by wondaerlust



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, lesbian high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: just a story about school filled with lesbians





	1. prologue

"Leslie!" Black haired girl came running towards the brunette.

"Constance! I told you not to call me that!" She hugged the other girl. 

"Have you seen my latest vlog?" Constance said leaning on a locker crossing her arms on her chest.

"The one where you trip and fall over your dog? I sure as hell did!" 

It is the first day of school and the hallways are chaotic. Everyone is just buzzing around talking about how they spent their summer. 

"Where's Ami?" Leslie asked. 

"I have no idea, she must've stayed up all night making pieces for her collection." Constance laughed as she said this, knowing that that was definitely the case.

Amita was the jewelry obsessed one. She dreamed about opening her own shop, something just like Tiffany's. She wanted people in her shop to feel just like Holly Golightly did in 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. 

On the other side Constance and Leslie (or Nine Ball as she always begged her friends to call her) We're more obsessed with technology stuff. Constance had her YouTube channel that had a bit over 1000 subscribers and Leslie was the best hacker around town. For three 17-year-olds they were pretty successful. 

"Am I late? Am I late?" They heard familiar voice and both turned around facing a brunette with beautiful brown eyes standing breathless beside them. "I've been running."

"We can see that." Constance and Leslie said in the same time.

"So what did I miss?"

" Nothing... Yet..." Constance said looking behind both Leslie and Amita. They turned around. 

" Daphne..." All three rolled their eyes.

Daphne Kluger was one of the most loved and most hated students in the school. She was super popular and just full of herself.

"Ugh I hate her." Amita said. 

"Don't we all..."

—  
"Hello everyone." Principal Weil said walking in with another blonde by her side, her hair was much more tamed than Rose's. "This is our new history teacher, Tamara." 

"Hello everyone. Please call me Tammy." 

"Hello." Everyone in the room said. 

"Bisexual?" Debbie whispered in Lou's ear. 

"Nope. Confused lesbian." Lou whispered back. They had their little game of guessing everyone's sexuality as soon as they walk in the room. 

Lou and Debbie were friends for years. They both came to work at school at the same time and have been friends ever since.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Debbie said. 

"I think I already did. Look at the way she sits." 

"That doesn't mean anything." 

"Oh come on Deb, we both know it means everything." 

And truly, Tammy was sitting in a rather odd way, if her mother was there she would've told her to, ironically, sit straight. 

Debbie waved at Tammy from across the room. 

"Come sit with us." She said. And Tammy got up the same second and walked over to them. 

"I'm Debbie and this is Lou." Debbie said holding out her hand. Tammy shook it. 

"Nice to meet you two." 

"Married?" Lou asked pointing out the diamond on her ring finger. 

"Uh, yes, yes I am." Lou and Debbie just looked at each other and smiled. This is going to be a fun school year.


	2. tammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tammy meets daphne and someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i’ve decided to keep chapters kind of short at least in the beginning so yea we’ll see how it goes also sorry it took me so long to update

Shit! Fuck! I’m late to my first class and it’s my first day. Wow. Way to go Tammy. 

I am now practically sprinting across the hallway to my class. 

“No running in the hallways!” I hear someone from behind me say. I stop for a second to turn around and see who that is - one of the students. 

“I am the teacher here and I am late.” I said as I continued to run. 

Ugh, room 23 why are you so far away? 

Wait, why is this room 14? Oh God, am I on the wrong floor?

“Excuse me? I said as I tapped a first person I could find on the shoulder “Can you tell me where room 23 is?”

The girl turned around and wow, she was gorgeous. 

“Uh... Sure. You’re on the wrong floor, but you just go up those stairs and the first room on the right.” 

Oh fuck, I knew it, I was on the wrong floor. 

“Thank you...” I said leaving a long pause so hopefully she’d tell me her name. 

“Daphne. Daphne Kluger.” She said as she caught onto what I wanted. 

“Well Daphne, I’m the new teacher here and you just saved my ass big time.” 

“No problem.” She said and I just stared at her. Her eyes. Her neck. Wow. This is so wrong. Earth to Tammy! Earth to Tammy! You are straight. And you are married. And above all you might be her teacher. Well you are not absolutely straight, but everything else you are. 

“Hello? Anybody in here? You should get going. You’re already very, very late.” 

Oh, right. Snap out of it Tammy! She’ll think your creepy. 

I just smiled, nodded and hoped to god she didn’t notice how I was staring at her.


	3. lou

Debbie and I were walking to our classrooms as we saw our new friend running and panicking. 

“Hey there Tam.” I said as she ran past us. “Slow down.” 

“Hey Lou! Hey Debbie! I can’t I’m late to my first class.” Poor woman, no one told her that the first day of school is usually the day where all classes are practically cancelled and students spend their time in the school yard. Debbie and I just looked at each other with the should-we-tell-her-look and then just shook our heads and laughed. 

“Oh well, then you better hurry.” Debbie said and we ran around the corner so she would hear us laugh. 

This happened almost every year when a new teacher would come around, no one ever cared to tell them what to do. And Debbie and I, of course, as the big fans of pranking others, had to go along with it. 

I’ve known Debbie almost my whole life, well at least it feels like it. We met when we were in our twenties. 

Our friendship is complicated. It’s more of a relationship than a friendship. Which is probably why most of students ‘ship us’. Whatever that meant anyways. But neither of us ever took that relationship to another level. We were just fine with being best friends and sharing a kiss here and there and sleeping in the same bed that sometimes led to, well, you know what it led to. 

“You know... I was thinking. Maybe we should invite her to one of our vodka and wine nights?” Debbie turned to me and I admit it I was quite surprised. We never invited anyone to our ‘date nights’, well at least not since the last time we had someone from school over, but that’s a story for some other time. 

“Are you sure?” I asked. 

“Yea, I mean, why not? She seems like she could be great fun to be around.” I nodded. I was actually excited to get to know Tammy better so I guess it wouldn’t hurt to invite her over sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea yesterday and I just thought I should post beginning to see if anyone likes it and if I should continue.


End file.
